Are We or Aren't We?
by othgglover
Summary: NALEY & BRUCAS fan fic. Set in their junior years at Tree Hill High. Drama is going to happen this year. BL, NH, PN, PJ?, BC? You never know what'll happen next.
1. Leave The Pieces

SUMMARY ;; This a story of five friends that live in Tree Hill, North Carolina, but seem to have this close bond and connection with each other. One's a guy with a big dream. Another is a guy with everything that anyone could ever want. One is a girl who seems to have the perfect life. Another is a girl who needs that one person in her life with her. Another is a girl confused on who she is and who she wants to become. But no matter how different they all seem, something seems to connect all of them into a big group of different, but close friends. Its junior year and everything and everyone is starting to heat up. Love, greed, envy and scandal. This is the life. But what happens when a couple marries, a major love triangle evolves? And its not who you think. Couples: BL, NH, PN ;; Possible Couples: HC, PJ, LR? You'll never know.

* * *

I won't always live in my regrets. The lyric that Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer lives by and always will. The emotion in her life seems so real at this moment, but yet so uneccessary at the same time. There's always that little voice inside her head telling her that this all doesn't matter, because it wouldn't make her less of a person then she already was. She was Peyton, a cheerleader, an artist, and a true music lover. Yet she didn't have everything she had ever wanted out of life. There was always something missing in Peyton's life. She could never put her finger on it either. Her best friend, Haley Leanne James was living with her in her big house, while her dad was away. Once again. Its not like Peyton didn't mind it, it seemed like all of her friends had zero parental vision. Haley and Brooke's parents were gone, so Peyton knew she wasn't alone.

"Peyton!" Haley called out from downstairs. Tonight was just another high school party. They all seemed to blend together in Peyton's mind. She liked to party, but not every single night. But Haley loved every moment of high school and partying, so no wonder they were going to the party.

"Haley James," Peyton said as she walked down her staircase. She was ready to go to the party, but didn't know what it would hold for her. Peyton was never sure of what kind of drama or hook-ups would happen.

"Ya ready?" Haley asked, smiling. She was always dressed to kill, she was wearing pink and white dress from Betsey Johnson and some vintage while stelletos. As for Peyton, she was keeping it casual. She was only wearing a simple Rolling Stones top and some jeans. She made it work, though.

"Sure, if ready means feeling like shit and watching our student body wasting time at another party," Peyton told Haley, honestly.

"Peyton, don't be like that, its not all a waste," she said to her best friend. Suprisingly, Haley was at the top of her class, but she always found a way to have fun in life, she was never moody.

"Whatever, lets go," Peyton said, as both girls walked out of the front door.

* * *

The Scott brothers. Everyone knew who they both were. Lucas was the smart, broody, but taken one. While Nathan, was the irrestiable, outgoing and totally single one. But they got along perfectly, like brothers would. One reason was because of both of their undying loves for basketball and the ladies, of course. Even though, ones life was completely different than the others. Brooke Davis was the girl for Lucas, and that had really changed him for the better. As for Nathan, there were two girls in his life. Peyton Sawyer, his on-and-off girlfriend-slash-fling, and Haley James, who he liked hooking-up with, all at once. Either way if he was with one or the other, it would have to be at his place or a party. Seeing as both of them were best friends and roommates. But in his mind, Nathan knew that he would have to choose between one of the two.

"So tell me Nate, which girl is it tonight?" Lucas Scott asked his younger brother. Lucas had always enjoyed teasing Nathan about how much he was infuated with both Peyton and Haley. And his love life, too.

"And why do you care and want to know?" Nathan fired back. He knew that Lucas was teasing, but Nathan easily got annoyed by it. It wasn't like Lucas was really concerned about his love life. Sure, Nathan was just jealous of his brother's perfect relationship, but never asked him about that at all.

"You know why I'm interested Nate. And I think you know who you want to be with and I know to, but you'll never admit it to her," he commented. Lucas always had a certain outlook on things. Love, friends, enemies, whatever. Lucas always had some sort of smart answer to it. But his own brother's love life was hectic and confusing.

"What do you mean Luke? And who do you think?" he asked, as he finished looking at his reflection on the bathroom mirror.

"Nathan, its pretty obvious to me. But my advice for you is to tell her you love her _tonight,_" Lucas said, turning the tables on his brother. Lucas sincerely wanted his brother to be happy, just like he was.

"Okay Dr. Phil. I might take your advice, for once," he said, smirking. Nathan wanted to be with this girl, but knew that he would be hurting another girl in another way. "So we going to this party or not?" Nathan commented as he walked towards the door.

"Of course, its my girlfriend's party, and she knows we'll be there," Lucas said as both brothers walked out of the door.

The Davis Mansion was the biggest mansion in Tree Hill. It was almost the biggest mansion in North Carolina, hell. But something was different about this massive house. It was home of Brooke Davis, the all-american cheerleader queen bee of Tree Hill High. Brooke truly had the perfect life, the perfect parties, the perfect friends and the perfect boyfriend in Lucas Scott. And that's all Brooke knew. Perfection, even though people were always jealous of her and her money, she didn't mind it.

* * *

"Hey, come on in!" Brooke Davis said with a smile, as she let her friends, Bevin Mirskey and Rachel Gattina into her mansion. The party was just getting started with forty of her fellow classmates and friends in her house already. But Brooke was only focused on one person, her boyfriend, Lucas Scott. And tonight was the night for them, and Brooke was more than ready.

As the Scott brothers walked up to the mansion, Brooke smiled more than ever. "Hey brody," she said, as she walked up to her boyfriend, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. It had been seven months of perfection for them, and Brooke had never been so happy.

"Luke, Broke, keep the PDA to a minium," Nathan commented as he walked into the Davis Mansion.

"So, how's the party going?" Lucas asked Brooke, he smiled as he looked into her dreamy hazel eyes.

"Better now," Brooke said, as she gave him a few kisses on the neck. She could just live in this moment forever with him, she loved him so much right now, it was incredible. She pulled on his hands and said, "You ready?"

"For tonight? Of course, especially since I'll be with you. Are you sure about this though?" Lucas asked. He was cautious and didn't want to force the girl he was in love with to do something she didn't want to do, especially since this was her own party.

"I'm sure," Brooke said, nodding, she pulled on Lucas's hand and nodded towards the bedroom. Tonight was going to be perfect for Brucas, Brooke thought.

* * *

Alochol. Drama. Hook-ups. Peyton Sawyer and Haley James were already doing shots, and it was only eight at night and a minute into Brooke's party. If anything was going to go down tonight, it was going to be here right now. Little did both girls know that the guy that they wanted to be with, was the same guy. Nathan Scott. As Haley downed her fifth shot, already, Peyton smiled. Maybe if she was going to have sex with Nathan, she shouldn't be completely wasted by now. Peyton saw her eyes shift to the front door where Nathan had just entered. She wanted it now, more than ever.

"Hales, I'll be right back," Peyton told her best friend, smirking.

"Alrighty, we'll do shots every hour, k?" Haley smiled as she downed another shot as she went to go talk to Bevin and Rachel. She loved to socialize and Bevin and Rachel were practically her followers.

Peyton walked slowly towards Nathan. He looked amazing tonight, she thought. But there was never a moment that he didn't look good. She smiled as Nathan realized he was in her presence. Peyton always seemed to instantly become very promiscous when she was around Nathan, no wonder she was turned on. "Hey you," she said, smiling once again at him.

"Hey Peyton," Nathan said, trying to make eye contact with her, but it was hard, because he was looking for the other girl. The girl he really loved, but didn't see her anywhere. Get your game on, he thought.

"You wanna go somewhere quiet and talk?" she asked. Of course, talking meant to her sex with Nathan, like that was a suprise. Peyton tugged his hand, pulling him away from the massive crowd in the house.

* * *

"I love you Brooke," Lucas admitted, they were seriously making-out, and about to have sex for the first time. He was so excited, but was nervous that Brooke might see him as the guy that just wants sex from her and only sex. Not a relationship.

Brooke paused. She did love Lucas, but the thought of love suddenly scared her. Brooke had been pushing herself so hard to get up to this point, but it just didn't feel right. At least for now. Brooke pulled away from him and walked out of her bedroom.

"BROOKE!" Lucas called out, what had just happened? Lucas hadn't been pushing her at all to have sex with him, but she had just walked out. Lucas had told Brooke that he had loved her a few times before, and she had always responsed with 'I love you, too.' But what was wrong? Sex? Or did she not love him anymore?

* * *

Peyton was still pulling Nathan into 'talking' again. But Nathan didn't want that at least from her. He was still scanning the crowd trying to find the girl who he really loved. He suddenly walked away from Peyton, as he found her.

"NATHAN! Wait up," Peyton called out. She was seriously drunk at this point and didn't know what was going on at all. She felt very dizzy and tipsy. It felt like the whole house was moving, too.

Nathan grabbed Haley and kissed her like never before. With more passion, and he really meant it. Everyone was watching them by now, but Nathan didn't care, he wanted to be with Haley James, the girl that he was in love with, but wasn't with.

At this point, Haley was in true shock, out of the blue, Nathan had just grabbed her and kissed her. But it wasn't just one simple kiss, it was the kiss, the perfect kiss, the one she had always dreamed about. She had thought that the whole hooking-up thing stayed between them, but he had just made-out with her in front of the whole student body, and a few other people. She pulled away, something just didn't seem to settle with her. Sure, she had already had a few drinks, but Nathan didn't even have a single one yet. "Nathan, what was that?" she asked him.

"Haley, I need to tell you something," he admitted, seriously. As he looked into her eyes, god, he loved her so much, and wanted this moment to be perfect.

Suddenly, as loud gasped invaded the crowd. Peyton Sawyer, had collasped right on the hardwood floor, right in front of everyone. He eyes were closed, as she looked flushed already. Haley pulled away from Nathan and ran towards her troubled friend. "Someone call an ambulance!" she called out, as Vegas picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"Peyton? Can you hear me?" she whisphered into her eyes. Peyton's eyes slowly opened, and she almost looked dead or at least very sick in Haley's mind.

"Haley, tell Nathan I love him," Peyton whisphered as she closed her eyes, and looked more flushed than ever. Haley was suprised about all of this whole night, but was just focused on helping out her best friend.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I absolutely already love this story, so please, please review! You can post who you want to be together, and whatever comments. Next chapter: What will happen with Brucas? Will Haley betray Peyton, and be with Nathan? Will Peyton die? All of these questions will be answered next time on "What Do You Want Us To Be?" Also, if you want a Jeyton, Caley or Lachel, tell me, and I'll probably consider it.**


	2. This Kiss

**Previously on Are We or Aren't We?: Brooke and Lucas's strong and perfect relationship led them to attempt to have sex for the first time together. But Brooke became hesitant as soon as Lucas told her he loved her again. She walked out on him, and didn't come back. The love triangle of Haley, Nathan and Peyton became a little more viewable as Peyton tried to make a play for Nathan, again. But Nathan abandoned Peyton and kissed Haley. We left it with Peyton on the ground unconscious, telling Haley to tell Nathan she loved him. What will happen next?**

* * *

It was very early Sunday morning and the hang-out for high schoolers today was apparently the Tree Hill Hospital. Peyton Sawyer was still unconscious, and the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her until she woke-up. Haley James felt like it was her fault for abandoning Peyton at the party and making her take those shots. Haley became completely sober as soon as she saw her best friend hit the floor a few hours ago. But the thought of Nathan kissing her out of the blue, was also in her mind more than ever. What did it mean for them? If anything? All of these these thoughts were racing through Haley's mind and weren't going away anythime soon.

"Hales, how is she?" Brooke said, as she appeared by Haley's side. Out of all the people in the party, she didn't expect Brooke Davis to show-up at the hospital for Peyton. Seeing as both girls hated each other.

"Not well, the doctors said she's in a coma," Haley told Brooke.

"I'm sorry, I feel like its my fault for having that party. I didn't know what kind of dangers would happen to someone," Brooke said truthfully.

"Thanks Brooke. I thought you'd be with like Lucas right now, or something," she said.

"Not really, we kind of are, well its confusing," Brooke said, not wanting to admit what she had done tonight, especially to Haley James.

"Are you sure? I've got plenty of time seeing as my best friend is in a coma, right now," Haley said, nodding. She was really tired, but wanted to stay awake for Peyton.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you. But you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone," she said, in all seriousness.

"I promise," Haley said, she would never break a promise, unless it was someone she really didn't like at all.

"So, I guess you could say tonight was the night for me and Lucas to, you know. But long story short, I chickened out in the bedroom and walked away," she sobbed, she wanted to feel bad for someone else besides herself, but couldn't right now.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. But it happens to the best of us," Haley said, comforting Brooke by giving her a hug. She couldn't believe that queen bee Brooke Davis refused to have sex with her perfect boyfriend Lucas Scott.

"I think it'll be okay. So I heard a rumor that you were caught lip-locking with my boyfriend's brother," Brooke said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but he just grabbed me and kissed me in front of everyone, it was just really strange, you know," Haley said to Brooke, she hadn't told Peyton, and didn't want to either.

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he told me he needed to tell me something, but thats when Peyton collasped," Haley said, picturing the drama again.

* * *

Lucas was back at home, still trying to put the pieces back together on why Brooke didn't want to have sex with him. He was unaware that Peyton Sawyer was in the hospital, and that Nathan had kissed Haley a few hours ago. All he could think about was Brooke. And that moment when she walked out on him. He personally didn't blame her for doing that, he knew that Brooke was very cautious with everything that went on in their relationship. When they first were together, Lucas remembered Brooke stopping when she thought they were making-out too intensely. Maybe that girl that he once knew was back, forever.

"Luke, we gotta go," Nathan Scott said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Where?" he asked, thinking something had happened to Brooke.

"The hospital, Peyton's in a coma," Nathan told him, he wished that she wouldn't have collasped, so he could have told Haley that he loved her.

"Peyton Sawyer? As in the girl you never really loved?" Lucas asked his younger.

"I love her, just not that way. Now lets go," he said, grabbing Lucas's coat and handing it to him.

Lucas and Nathan walked out of the door and got into Lucas's jeep, and went towards the hospital.

"You know, Nate, I was thinking just now. Besides from the fact that Peyton is in a coma, what happened with you and Haley?" he asked, changing the subject, he hated grieving about things.

"A kiss, and nothing more," he replied, picturing in his mind again.

"What about the other part?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton collasped, as soon as I was going to tell her," Nathan said.

"Are you ever going to tell Haley James that you love her?" he asked, he really wanted Nathan to be with someone he loved.

"Maybe, just not right now. I don't want to pile onto her problems," Nathan replied, as he looked out of his window.

"You know, Nate, you're a good guy. I wish everyone else would see that," Lucas commented as he drove up to the hospital.

* * *

Peyton was in a coma, and had no clue where she was. But she was having a dream, and it would put the pieces of her lost puzzle back together, for once, maybe.

_It was a warm day in July when Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott were still together, happier than ever. They were with each other every moment of that summer. And it was one of Peyton's best times of her life, honestly. _

_"NATHAN! Stop it," Peyton moaned, as they had finished having sex and he was still making-out with her._

_"You know you want me, Sawyer," he smirked as he pulled her closer and closer._

_"Mhhmm..." she replied, as she melted into his arms, and kissed him with more passion._

_"Roommate home?" Nathan asked after making-out for a few minutes._

_"No, she's at the beach, avoiding seeing us having sex in the same house she lives in," Peyton giggled with a smile on her face._

_Nathan was in love with Haley all through that summer, but Peyton was just the excuse for not being with Haley. Lucas had been down his throat all that summer, trying to make Nathan and Haley happen. "Maybe I should go," he said, as he put back on his shirt._

_"Okay, see ya tommorow?" she asked him._

_"Maybe," Nathan said, nodding as he walked out of her bedroom._

* * *

Haley was still at the hospital trying to not start crying in front of everyone in the waiting room. This was a big deal to Haley, her friend was in a coma, and she never got to talk to her at all at the party, really. Brooke had went and gotten them both dinner for that night, seeing as it was going to be a long night for the both of them. Suddenly, the Scott brothers appeared into the room. Lucas and Nathan? This wasn't happening right now, seeing as Nathan had left Peyton at the party.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said, instantly grabbing her and giving her a big hug. Nathan just stood there looking at her in silence. She hadn't seen him since that awkward kiss, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him anymore.

"Thank you both for coming. It means alot," Haley said, as she sat back down, not trying to make eye contact with Nathan at all.

"So how is she?" Lucas asked, as he sat beside his friend. Nathan sat beside his brother, still staring at her.

"I don't know, the doctors said she was going to be in a coma for awhile," she told Lucas.

"Who's here for Peyton Sawyer?" a nurse asked, looking around the waiting room.

"We are," Lucas, Haley and Nathan said at the same time, as they got up.

"How is she?" Haley asked the nurse.

"The same, in a coma, she should wake-up within five days," the nurse said. "But she was very much intoxicated, which caused her to collaspe and go into a coma. I know you are all in high school, but there are some risks in drinking, and partying a little too hard," she added.

"Thanks, is visitation aloud?" Nathan spoke up, smiling.

"Of course, but only two at a time," she told Nathan and then walked away.

"I should go see her," Haley said, as she looked at both of them.

"Yeah, Nathan you should go with her," Lucas said, nodding at his little brother. It was pretty obvious what Lucas wanted Nathan to say by now.

"Alright, I'll go," he said, as he walked behind Haley and into Peyton room.

* * *

Every choice matters in your life. And your life is a building experience, but what happens when you realize, that you were living a lie all along? Maybe Peyton Sawyer was just now realizing that.

_Peyton felt suddenly confused on why her boyfriend had left, after she had just mentioned Haley. She called her dad, and asked him how he was, but she was still wondering about Nathan, secretly._

_Haley was sitting on the beautiful North Carolina shore beach, as she saw Nathan Scott appear by her side. The reason she was out here was because of him and her roommate hooking-up, but why was he even here with her? This was strange._

_"Hey," Nathan said, quietly as he sat beside Haley._

_"Hey back at ya, what's up?" Haley asked, smiling._

_"Nothing, just left your place, and realized you weren't there," he replied._

_"I thought you would be having sex with my roommate right now," Haley commented, wondering why he wanted to see her at all._

_"Maybe because she's not the girl I want to be with anymore," Nathan said, as he grabbed Haley's hand._

_As soon as Haley realized that Nathan's hand was on hers, she instantly hit it off and stood up and walked away._

_"Haley! Wait!" Nathan screamed, as he ran after her._

_"You know Peyton deserves better than you," she said, walking at a more faster pace._

_Nathan grabbed her arm, and said, "You're right, but she's not the girl for me. And you and me are the only two that should know that."_

_"You're pathetic, then why are you still with her?" she called out._

_"Because she's not the girl I want," Nathan whisphered as he gave her a kiss on the lips._

_"What was that, Nathan?" she asked, as she walked away._

* * *

Haley and Nathan were walking into Peyton's room. They hadn't said a single word to each other, since the party. He didn't know what she was thinking and it was killing him right now. It sounded selfish that he wasn't concerned about Peyton, because he was, but he wanted to know where Haley and him stood relationship-wise. They both saw beautiful and blonde Peyton Sawyer, eyes completely closed, looking in the same condition as she was at the party.

"Hey buddy," Haley said, speaking to Peyton, clearly not to Nathan. She was crying, and felt like this whole thing was all of her fault, when honestly it wasn't.

"Hey," Nathan said to both Peyton and Haley.

A few moments passed in silence, as Haley was still crying and Nathan was just looking at her, not at Peyton. He didn't know what to say to her, and it was killing him, too. It was too strange having his hook-up and his ex-girlfriend in the same room together.

"You know. I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't wake-up. I should've been there for her," Haley said, she was clearly now talking to Nathan, not Peyton.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I won't either," Nathan said truthfully.

"Why because your the guy that tried to cheat on her when you guys were together?" Haley fired back.

"Its not like that Haley," he said, standing up.

"I'm pretty sure it is, and there's nothing you can do that's going to make it better," she replied.

"I love you," Nathan said, as he picked her up and kissed her suddenly.

Little did they know that Peyton's eyes were suddenly open and saw and heard the whole conversation. She felt like the biggest idoit in the world now, but didn't know who to trust anymore.

* * *

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! PLEASEEEE! Sorry I didn't write too much of Brucas, but expect more of them in the next chapter. These questions will be answered next chapter: Now that Peyton knows how Nathan feels about Haley, what will she do? Will Haley and Nathan finally be together? And what about Brucas? Will a new guy tear them apart? Next on Are We or Aren't We?**


	3. Only Hope

**Previously On Are We or Aren't We?: The whole crew showed up at the hospital for Peyton Sawyer. Even her rival Brooke Davis. But Nathan Scott's mind wasn't even focused on Peyton Sawyer, his ex-girlfriend, more like Haley James, the girl he loved and wanted to be with. As for Brooke and Lucas, they haven't crossed paths since the party. But that could all change. This episode is one week later, after the hospital. Some major changes will be taking place.**

* * *

Peyton Sawyer sat on her bed, in pure disgust of what had just happened last week with everything. The party, her stint in a coma, but she was even more furious about Nathan and Haley. Her boyfriend and her best friend. It wasn't exactly a warm welcome when Peyton was greeted back from her coma to see them making-out right in front of her. But somehow, she still wanted to be with Nathan. But didn't want anything to do with Haley. Hell, she didn't care if Haley died now. Especially seeing that she was gone from her mind now.

_flashback_

_Haley and Nathan had kissed. Right in front of Peyton, in the hospital, for her. It was clear that Haley already knew how Peyton felt about Nathan, before she collasped, but it made her mad even more. Haley and Nathan were oblivous of the fact that Peyton was wide-awake, but they were still kissing and the thought of that disgusted her._

_Haley then pulled back from Nathan's lips and said, "Why did you have to say that Nathan?" She asked, you could tell that there was _angst_ in the air between her and him, now._

_"Because I wanted to..." he paused, trying to put the right words together. "I needed to..." he said, as he kissed her with more passion than imaginable._

_Haley seemed hestitatant, but really into at the same time. It wasn't her fault that her best friend's boyfriend was kissing her. Besides, if Peyton found out she wouldn't take sides with Nathan. "So you do love me?" she asked, thinking this was some kind of joke._

_"Hales, I've always wanted to be with you. Even when I was with Peyton. I just could never find the courage to tell you how much you meant to me. I was hiding behind Peyton, and I felt like a real jack-ass for doing that. But its the truth, I do love you," he admitted, feeling like he was looking at everything he could ever want._

_"Okay," she said, nodding, and then turned back at Peyton and saw her eyes wide open, looking straight at them. At this point Nathan and Haley were close and holding hands. Haley didn't want to show her face anymore and just walked out._

_Nathan then realized why Haley left, it was because of Peyton, he then said, "Hi Peyton, welcome back." He smiled, acting like nothing had happened._

_Somehow, Peyton spoke up and said, "Get the hell out of here Nathan. I can't believe you used me to get to Haley. You both can just go to hell for all I care." She meant it, this time. But her heart still ached from where Nathan was._

* * *

New friend. New enemy. New lover. New house. It had only been one week, and Haley's life had changed completely to say the least. Her and Peyton were pretty much over as friends, and Haley knew that Peyton was thinking about her constantly, with more hate then ever. But Brooke and her had become friends and roommates. Haley liked Brooke, and seemed to already be getting along with her very well. She didn't want to be kicked out of her friend's house again. Seeing as that Brooke was her second and only option left for housing. As for Nathan, she hadn't seen him since the hospital after he admitted that he loved her. She felt terrible, but she wanted him too. Just didn't know how to say it. She suddenly heard Brooke walk into the house. Haley had just been settling down in her new room.

Brooke walked into her room and said, "Hey girly, whats up?" She asked smiling, Haley could tell that Brooke was excited to have a housemate now.

"Just thinking, what about you?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Same, I've gotta go talk to Lucas this morning," she told Haley. Brooke felt a little off guard after telling Haley that she had denied him to sex.

"Good luck with that, I should probably get to school," Haley said, getting-up and grabbing her tote off the ground.

"You should, but one question: Who were you thinking about?" Brooke asked, focusing back on Haley.

"Oh someone, with the last name Scott," she commented, teasingly as she walked downstairs.

Brooke followed her assuming it was Nathan, again. "So what happened this time?" she asked, Brooke was always the one to ask questions from every angle possible.

"I'll tell you later," Haley said as she walked out the door. The truth was she was afraid of telling Brooke, remembering the past, as in last week, that is.

_flashback_

_"Haley, wait-up!" Nathan called out, he had followed her out to the parking lot, after she had stormed out of Peyton's room in the hospital._

_"Why should I?" she asked, not looking back at him. Haley hated the thoughts that were probably racing through Peyton's mind right now. Unlike Nathan, Haley actually cared about Peyton._

_"Because I'm sorry. I know that was wrong for me to do," he admitted, racing after her._

_"Well, its too late to apologize, Nate," Haley said, as she unlocked the doors to her car._

_Nathan ran after her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Will you listen to me, please? Just one minute," he explained._

_"I don't think I need to hear your bullshit about how you told me you loved me, and then kissed me, again. When you knew that you and my best friend were kind of together," Haley said, as she got into the driver's seat of her SUV._

"Look, Haley, I'm sorry. If you don't want to be with me, I understand. Its all bad timing, and its not my fault. I just had to tell you," Nathan admitted, waiting for some kind of response out of her. Something real.

"I'll see you at school," Haley said, as she drove off.

* * *

Lucas was about to go meet up with Brooke at the River Dock, but he suddenly heard his brother get out of his room. It had been a week of silence and staying in his room for Nathan. The only time Lucas had seen him out was to get something to eat. He had missed all of a week of school, which really bugged Lucas. Seeing as Lucas was the over-acheiver in his family, and Nathan wasn't in school. The only reason Lucas suspected that Nathan was in his room all week was because of Haley James and the guilt of kissing her in front of Peyton. Nathan had way more drama then Lucas, but Lucas never really saw girls and parties to equal drama. He walked towards his little brother, who was dressed and ready for school.

"So you talking yet?" Lucas asked, as he followed him.

"Maybe, it still hurts, Luke," Nathan told his brother, assuming that he wouldn't understand what was going on.

"It? As in Haley and Peyton?" he asked. Lucas truly thought that Nathan's love life was crazy, and not worth of his time, but Lucas cared somehow.

"As in Haley, even though I do feel guilty about Peyton," Nathan said speaking softly.

"Nate, did she say something to you?" Lucas asked, trying not to be a snitch.

"I called her a few times this week, no answer, and texted her a few time this week, no reply," Nathan stated as he walked towards the kitchen.

"That sucks, Nate. Is that why you're going to school today, to see her?" Lucas could only assume that was why he was going.

"Of course," he said nodding, as he got out a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Alright, so I'll see you at school then?" he asked, as he walked off.

"Luke, where you going?" Nathan asked, wondering why Lucas was in such a hurry.

"To see my girlfriend," Lucas said, nodding his head.

"Good luck," Nathan said, as he poured a glass of orange juice.

* * *

Reconcilation. Is that where Lucas and Brooke stood? Thoughts were racing through Brooke Davis's mind like never before. She felt bad for walking out on him, and wanted him to know that. She loved Lucas, but wasn't sure when she was going to have that moment with him. Brooke was just so unsure of where they stood as a couple or as friends? It really depended on what Lucas thought, even though, knowing Lucas, he knew that he wanted to hear what Brooke thought. Which sucked for her. Suddenly a young brunette boy appeared by Brooke's side. She had to admit from just seeing him he looked like one of those west coast surfer hotties.

"Hey," the boy said, as he looked at Brooke and smiled.

Brooke felt a little off guard because of this boy appearing out of nowhere, and was talking to her. "Umm..hey," she said, not making any eye contact with him.

"I'm Chase," he said, smiling, as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

This boy was lucky that Brooke was in a fairly good mood today, so she shook his hand. "I'm Brooke Davis. I'm assuming you're new here, or something. Because I've never seen you before," she said, nodding. Brooke knew everyone in Tree Hill and everyone knew her too.

"Yeah, I'm new. You look like you go to or went to Tree Hill High, where is it?" he said looking around. Clearly Chase was oblivious of small towns seeing as that he came from a major Califorina town, near Los Angeles.

"I do go there, its actually five miles east from here," Brooke said, giggling. She actually sounded smart for once, when it came to direction and location. Geography was the word.

"Thanks, are you a senior, junior, sophomore? You're clearly not a freshmen," Chase said, trying to have some sort of humor.

Brooke giggled. The freshmen looked so wimpy compared to the juniors and seniors. "A junior, actually," she said, smiling. This guy seemed pretty likable.

"Same here, so I guess I'll see you around," Chase said as he walked away.

Brooke looked around and saw Lucas appearing on the River Dock. He looked great, but why had she just denied him a week ago? She just wasn't ready, and hated thinking that about herself.

"Hey you," Lucas said, giving his girlfriend a tight hug.

"Hey Luke, long time, no see," Brooke smiled, trying to not think of the moment when she walked out on him.

"I know, you okay with everything?" he asked. Lucas was truly concerned about Brooke and their relationship.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked, trying to respect the fact that he was ready but she wasn't.

"I think so. I've missed you Brooke Davis," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Lucas decided not to bring up the party or that moment, to just leave it in the past, for now.

"Me too, Luke. I'm sorry for everything. I just haven't felt so insecure about something in my life, and it scares me," Brooke admitted. She had usually been the one all over him, but not so much now.

"I love you, pretty girl. For being who you are," he said, smiling, as he grabbed her hand, and looked deeply into Brooke's dreamy eyes.

"I love you too," she said, as she kissed him with passion this time.

* * *

Haley was going to be late for class, due to the fact that her car had broken down just near the river and near the Scott brothers's house, fortunately. She had called Lucas's uncle, Keith's Auto Shop to come pick up her car. But it had been ten minutes and no sign of the truck yet. She might as well not even go to school now, since she was going to be late. Haley decided to sit back in her car, seeing as it looked like it was going to rain, soon. She hated days like these. When she had alot on her mind, and nothing was going right. Nathan and Peyton to be specific. She hated to think of what kind of hatrid Peyton had for Haley right now, and didn't care to know. Nathan, however, was just the opposite. A car suddenly pulled up to the side, but it wasn't Keith's Auto Shop, it was Nathan Scott.

"Hey," he said, awkwardly, as he knocked on her window.

Haley couldn't help but open her door and hear what he had to say to her today. "Umm..hey," she said, quietly.

"So what's up?" Nathan asked, he cared about Haley and was on the way of fixing them.

"Nothing, just thinking alot. I've noticed you weren't at school all week," Haley commented, and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just confused, about life," Nathan told Haley.

"Me too, I don't know what I want to be anymore," she said, honestly. Haley had never really had a deep conversation with Nathan, but maybe this was just the begining.

"Yeah, or who I want to be with anymore," Nathan said, lying, of course he wanted to be with her. But he didn't know what she wanted to say to him at all, after walking away twice.

"I have an idea. But I'm just scared to tell that someone," Haley said, not making eye contact. She was shy around a guy for once and it just felt different.

"Mind if I ask who is it?" Nathan asked, hopeful it was him.

"Nathan, I don't want us to be like this. Playing games, sneaking away and running away from the truth," Haley admitted, in her heart, she did want to be with Nathan, but was just scared after seeing all that Peyton had went through.

"I don't either Haley, but what else am I supposed to say? I already told you I love you, and I mean it," Nathan said, solemnly, it was true. He wanted to be with her, forever.

"I know you do," she said, giving him a tight hug, she didn't want a relationship right now, but with Nathan everything seemed to be okay.

"So what else is there?" Nathan asked as he looked into her goregous hazel eyes.

"Do you want to be with me?" Haley asked, as she smiled.

"Of course, I do Hales, I love you, and always have. I just wish this feeling would've come sooner," Nathan smirked as he looked at Haley. God she was beautiful, he thought.

"What feeling?" she asked, Haley was naive to relationships, and didn't know how he felt.

"The feeling of something new, and something better," Nathan told her truthfully, he gave her a kiss, and waited for a response.

"I feel it too," she said, as she kissed him with more passion. The skies outside started to rain, and it was the perfect moment for them.

* * *

**Didn't you all just love this chapter? I tried to put more dialouge in this one, I'll have more next chapter for sure, make sure to review. Coming up on Are We or Aren't We?: Brucas is back together, but what happens when Chase reveals a secret to Brooke, that might make them closer? Naley is finally together, or so we think. But that could all change. As for Peyton, she's all alone, but someone new will comfort her. Also, when an English assignment is assigned to the Tree Hill gang how will they respond? Next time on Are We or Aren't We?**


	4. Empty Room

**Previously on Are We Or Aren't We?: Peyton found out all about Nathan's feelings for Haley, and kicked Haley out of her house. Brooke and Lucas are back to normal, for now that is. As for Nathan and Haley it might be happily ever after for them too? But a few new guys and girl will be stirring up trouble with all of this sooner or later. Coming-up: An English assignment, with out of the ordinary partners, and someone will get into major trouble within this chapter.**

* * *

It was Monday, and Peyton Sawyer's first day back from school ever since her coma, calling it quits with both Nathan and Haley, and being missing-in-action all last week. She felt like a total outsider, now, since her friends seemed to be betraying her everyday, she didn't know how to respond to all of the drama that had already went on in her junior year. She just needed to focus on school, and nothing more. No boys, no parties, no friends. This was Peyton's new life. 

"Sawyer," a voice called out from the classroom. It was Brooke Davis, Haley's new friend and Peyton's own rival.

"You talking to me, bitch?" she asked, as she looked at Brooke, who was sitting by Haley in Peyton's old seat.

"No, I was talking about you," Brooke said rolling her eyes. Brooke was a bitch in Peyton's eyes, but Haley was her least favorite person right now, and not Brooke.

"Right," she said, turning away as she talked to Rachel, her only friend right now.

"Anyways, I heard a rumor that they already had sex," Rachel said, talking to Bevin.

"Who did?" Peyton asked, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Rachel seemed to be the only friend on her side right now.

"Your two favorite people ever," Rachel said, sarcastically.

"Nathan and that bitch to be un-named?" she asked.

"Yeah, they made-out this morning in the rain, Bevin said she saw them," Rachel said, smirking.

"Great," Peyton said, as she rolled her eyes, hoping it wasn't true. She was already in first period and it already felt like hell.

* * *

Haley had never been happier in her life. She was officially going out with Nathan Scott, and had an amazing new best friend, Brooke Davis, who also happened to be the girlfriend of Nathan's brother, Lucas. She was still at the top of her class and nothing was stopping her from being so happy in her life. With the return of Peyton and Nathan back to school, it was just really awkward with them back. It wasn't like she was going to talk to Peyton anytime soon though. 

"Why are people so jealous of me because I'm happy now?" Haley asked Brooke, after hearing all of these rumors about her and Nathan, already.

"That's why I said Sawyer, started all of them. Come on Haley, she had nothing better to do last week," Brooke said. She had been referring Peyton as Sawyer, because she was disgusted by the thought of her name.

"Whatever. I just hope no one thinks there true, you know?" she told Brooke.

"They won't, I might as well stand-up at lunch and yell, 'The rumors about Nathan and my best friend aren't true,'" Brooke said, giggling.

"You might as well," Haley said, smiling, as she saw Rachel and Peyton talking. She felt more superior to the both of them now, and it wasn't her fault that she was.

"I'm suprised rumors about me and Luke aren't going around," Brooke commented.

"How are you guys by the way? And the reason they aren't is because there's a new couple at this school," Haley said, she felt so proud of herself whenever she would figure out why all of the rumors were starting during sophomore year.

"We're great. We haven't talked about it, again. I think its best for us, you know?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to Nathan about it yet, but I think we'll need some time together, if anything," she smiled as she looked back at Brooke. Ms. Knight walked into the classroom as the class settled down.

"Good morning class! Welcome to English, but today we're going to talk about something serious," Ms. Knight said.

"How serious? Like sex?" Vegas, everyone's favorite party friend, blurted out. The class bursted out laughing.

"Like who you are, and who you're going to be in this world. You guys have one year left in high school, and then your lives will change," Ms. Knight exclaimed. "So for your project, I'm going to assign you a partner, and you're going to get to know them like never before. You aren't aloud to mention anything about high school, but can ask them about the lives they want to do after high school. And the winners of this project will be rewarded a trip to Las Vegas, for them and four friends, sound good?"

"HELL YES!" The whole class said in unison.

"Okay, so partners will be assigned tommorow, have a good rest of the day," Ms. Knight said as the bell rang for the next period.

"I'm excited, for this project," Haley told Brooke, smiling.

"Me too, I want a good partner, though, not someone who's a loser," Brooke said giggling. As both girls went to their lockers to go to second period.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were happy for once. Well, they were always happy, but they were happier with their love lives now. Lucas was back with Brooke and Nathan had admitted to Haley how he felt about her. Right now was probably the best time of their junior years for both of the Scott Brothers. It was lunch time, and rumors were everywhere about Nathan and Haley. Nathan couldn't deal with all of the drama and gossip going around, and he wanted to defend Haley. The Scott brothers walked outside and sat down at a table designated for seniors and juniors only. 

"So how's life out of the field?" Lucas asked, as he sat down next to his brother.

"Its actually pretty good. Because I'm with someone I wanna be with," Nathan admitted. He was kind of suprised of how happy he was with Haley and his life in general right now.

"Thats good, Nate. You seem alot happier than last week. You know that guy that hid out in his room, because he was heartbroken?" Lucas said, teasingly.

"Whatever, man. I'm never going to be like that with another girl, unless its Haley," Nathan said, smiling, he had finally gotten what he had wanted and it felt pretty damn good.

"I'll probably get that way if it happens with me and Brooke too," Lucas said. "Speak of the devil," he said, as he saw Brooke and Haley walking near them outside.

Nathan then saw his girlfriend, and couldn't help but stare at her. He could look at her and be with her forever, but they were trying to take it slow with their relationship now. But Nathan would marry Haley James in a second and wouldn't look back.

"Hey boys," Brooke said, as she gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey cheery, long time," Lucas said smiling at Brooke and Haley.

"Hey Luke, I need to talk to you. Nate do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"Go ahead, I'll be entertained," Nathan said, still staring at Haley.

"Come on boyfriend," Brooke said as she walked off with Lucas.

"Hey you," Haley said, as she sat next to Nathan.

"Hey, how's your day been?" he asked, smiling at his new girlfriend.

"Better now, I've missed you," Haley said smiling at him.

"That's good," Nathan said, kissing her passionately. They totally had this whole couple thing down now.

Haley was a little thrown off by the kiss. She wasn't into PDA, so she pulled away. Especially with all of the rumors going on about them. She didn't want to make them worse. "I'm sorry Nate, I have to go," Haley said as she walked off. Suddenly, she felt insecure with kissing him right in front of everyone.

* * *

A day had past and everything had stayed the same. Peyton was still a total outsider, Brooke and Lucas hung-out for the rest of the day, and Haley wasn't answering any of Nathan's calls, due to the fact she was still overwhelmed of this whole PDA and couple thing, that it was just too much and too fast for Haley. She was feeling pressured by all of the rumors going around, even though, she knew they didn't matter, because she knew the truth. It was first period as Peyton, Rachel, Bevin, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and the new guys, Chase and Jake were already in class. The bell rang and all of the students took their seats.

"Good moring class. And welcome back to your major project. Today, you and your assigned partner will be spending this hour together in a seperate location on campus, so you can get to know them better. There are five intimate questions for this hour, and they can be discussed all through the hour. When the bell rings, your time with your partner is over," Ms. Knight said, nodding.

"The partners are: Brooke and Chase, Peyton and Nathan, Lucas and Rachel, Haley and Jake, Bevin and Skills, Aimee and Daniel, Kayleigh and James, Kara and Sam, good luck you guys, and pick up your questions on the way out," Ms Knight, said prompting them to leave.

Crap, Nathan thought. It was almost like Ms. Knight was trying to ruin his life, by putting him with Peyton, who at this put wasn't talking to him or his friends anymore. He knew that Peyton was probably thinking the same thing about him right now.

"So I guess its fate, right?" Brooke said, cheerfully as she walked up to Chase.

"Yeah, I guess so," Chase said, as he grabbed the question card as they went off to the gym.

"Haley James," Haley said introducing herself to Jake.

"Oh hi, I'm Jake," Jake said, shaking Haley's hand.

"I know this isn't your picture of a good first day, but you never know it could be fun," Haley told her partner.

"Don't worry about it," he said, being very melow about it, as he grabbed the question card and they went off the the tutor center.

"Skills, right? I'm Bevin," Bevin said, smiling. She hadn't really gotten to know Skills before, but knew this was going to be interesting.

"Hey Bev, nice seeing ya again," Skills smiled, he had seen Bevin all of the time.

"So I was thinking maybe we should go to the weight room, I've never been there before," Bevin said, grabbing the question card.

"Alright ma," Skills said, as he followed his partner.

"Why the hell did I need to get partnered with you?" Rachel asked, she hated everything about Lucas and his life.

"Well that was a nice warm welcome from Rachel Gattina," Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure it was," she said, grabbing the card. "Lets get this over with," Rachel added as they walked out of the classroom.

Peyton and Nathan got up, not saying a word. Nathan grabbed the question card and asked, "You wanna go outside somewhere?"

Why was he even trying to make an effort? Peyton thought. "Umm..sure," she said as she followed him.

* * *

"So why did you choose to come talk to me yesterday?" Brooke asked Chase. "I mean not everyone in Tree Hill is my biggest fan, especially the new people, because they all think I'm a bitch," she added.

"I was bored, and you looked lonely, I thought I would introduce myself to you. I don't always see a pretty and lonely girl everyday, like I saw in you," Chase admitted smiling.

Lucas, that was the guy she loved. But Brooke couldn't help but feeled somewhat charmed by Chase. "That's sweet. I never get that type of compliement on a daily basis," she said, smiling.

"Really? I thought your boyfriend would be enough for you," Chase said, he knew the ways of the ladies, and he was showing off his lovable charm to Brooke.

"He's great, but I've just always been so unsure of him and me together," Brooke admitted, did she just say that out loud?

"So I guess that's your secret," Chase said, looking at the card.

"What secret?" Brooke asked.

"It says on here to admit a secret that you're afraid to think about or talk about, that was yours," Chase said, smiling.

"I guess it was, so how about you?" Brooke asked, why couldn't guys just be nice like Chase was already.

"I'm afraid of getting serious with a girl, I wanna fall in love, but love kind of scares me," he admitted.

"I guess we do have similar secrets, then," Brooke smiled, as she walked towards the bleachers.

* * *

"So this is the tutoring center," Haley said, as she opened the door, and Jake followed. "I know you were expecting a tour or something like that, but I can probably give you one in an hour," she added, Haley liked being nice to most of the new people. It gave her new hope for a new friend.

"Thanks Haley, but I get my tour next period," Jake said, nodding. He sat down at a desk, as Haley followed. "So why did we come here?" he asked her, at his last school he had never seen or heard of a tutoring center.

"Its where I tutor and its just peaceful and quiet. This place makes me feel like I belong, you know?" Haley said, she couldn't describe the kind of feeling that she would get when someone else understood what she was teaching them.

"Thats how I feel when I write music," he admitted. Jake wrote music for fun, and was hopeful to write music that would really affect someone soon.

"Wow, that's great. I've never met a writer, in my life. So what's the first question say?" Haley asked, as she looked at him.

"Tell your partner a secret that you're afraid to think about and talk about," Jake read, it sounded really personal.

"Okay, so you know how I'm dating Nathan Scott?" she asked, this boy was clueless so it wouldn't hurt if she told him this secret.

"The basketball player, right? Dark hair and tall?" Jake asked, making sure he had the right guy.

"Yeah, thats him. Well he told me that he loved me, twice, and I'm scared that we're going too fast. Like we're going to fall in love too fast," Haley admitted. She liked Nathan, but wasn't sure if that would take them farther.

"Wow, I've never heard of love in high school. But who knows? Good luck with that," Jake told Haley, meaning.

"Yeah, that's why I'm afraid. So tell me what's your secret?" she asked, returning the favor.

"My secret, is the same thing as yours but didn't turn out so great," Jake said, referring to his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

"So are we going to do this assignment or what?" Lucas asked.

"For school, not for me or for you. Its not like I'm going to tell you anything real, Lucas," Rachel told him, thats how it was in her book.

"Fine, first question: what's your biggest secret?" he asked her, he was trying with Rachel, but not succeding, at the moment.

"I've liked this guy for awhile, but he's with the bitch, and I wanna tell him how I feel," Rachel said, lying. It wasn't the truth. But if Lucas thought it was him, Rachel would mess-up Brucas in a second.

"That sucks," Lucas said, thinking there was a possiblity it was him.

"Tell me about it," Rachel said. Okay, so maybe playing games would be pretty fun. Lucas was naive, and Rachel always knew what she was doing when it came to having fun.

"Have you ever thought about telling this guy how you feel?" he asked her.

"Of course, should I?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"Maybe you should," Lucas said, it was obvious by now who it was.

"Okay then," Rachel said, grabbing Lucas and kissing him with tongue. There was no passion in this, because it was just a game to her.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and Nathan and Peyton were sitting outside in silence. "I'm sorry," Nathan said, kind of meaning it.

"Sure you are," Peyton mummbled.

"Well, what else do you want me to say, Peyton? I love you? I wanna be with you?" he asked, as he stood-up.

"Something, something real that I can believe," Peyton said, practically shouting at him.

"You're a good person, Peyton, but..." Nathan paused.

"But what?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not sure where we are now," he admitted.

"I want us to be somewhere like before, but I don't see that happening," Peyton said, maybe she was still infatuated with him.

"I can't be anywhere with you Peyton, because I love Haley," Nathan said meaning it. Clearly Peyton wanted more from him.

"Well you should know that I overheard Brooke and Haley talking this morning, and she was going to break-up with you," Peyton said, lying. She had clearly had spent time with Rachel.

"She said that?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Peyton said, damn she was good at this acting thing. "But I still want you, Nate," she said, grabbing him, and gave him a simple kiss for the rest of the world to see.

* * *

"You wanna go outside and talk some more?" Haley asked Jake. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Sure, after you," Jake said, opening the door for her.

Haley and Jake walked outside, and then Haley saw Peyton and Nathan kissing. Her face turned red, and she could fell tears already coming down her eyes. She had felt more betrayed then ever before. Because she was going to tell Nathan she loved him tonight, but that wasn't the case anymore. It was over. She ran inside and didn't come back out.

* * *

Brooke and Chase were walking through the school halls. "Thanks," he said.

"For what?" Brooke asked.

"For making me feel okay about being the new guy," Chase said, smiling.

"Your welcome," she said, as she looked through the gym window. She saw two bodies full out making-out in there. One was blonde and the other was a red-head. Oh shit, it was Lucas and Rachel, she thought looking closer. Brooke looked back at Chase and smiled.

"Sorry for being rude, but do you want to get to the second question?" she asked, thinking of a good one to make-up.

"Umm..sure, what is it?" he asked her.

"Do you think we could be something more?" Brooke asked, looking at Chase.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first 10 minutes of the assignment, and probably the most dramatic ever. Everything's been turned upside down, and no one knows what'll happen next. Will Brucas and Naley be in trouble after the day is over? Will Lachel, Pathan, Hake and Brase become the newest couples at Tree Hill High? Or will Brooke and Haley act like they didn't see anything? Next time on Are We or Aren't We?: A party is thrown at the Davis-James residence, and a new couple's future will start. Nathan will face a confrontation with Haley, and one couple will be over.**


	5. Missing Pieces

**YESSS I'M BACK :)))**

**Previously on Are We Or Aren't We?: An English assignment is assigned. But the assignment seems to already ruining the Tree Hill gang's picture perfect love lives. The partners tell each other a BIG secret about each other. Haley tells Jake that she feels like her relationship with Nathan is already moving too fast. Rachel admits to Lucas she has some feelings for him, and kisses him. However, Brooke and Chase see the kiss. Leaving Brooke upset. While Peyton and Nathan get into an arguement Peyton admits she still wants him, and similar to Brooke, Haley sees it. How will the newfound besties Brooke and Haley cope with this devestation? Will Brooke find love with someone else? Will Haley? **

* * *

It had been two days since Brooke and Haley had witnessed their boyfriends, Lucas and Nathan cheating on them in English Class, by the way when the hell do that happen in your life? With Rachel and Peyton. The girls had decided to stay home for the first day, but today they were going back to school. Brooke was really torn about Lucas as was Haley with Nathan. Who knew these two new besties would already have so much in common? Unpredictable right?

_flashback_

_"What do you mean by "something more", Brooke Davis?" Chase asked her._

_"Like more than friends, you know, more than friends," Brooke smiled. She was still in the state of shock she had just seen that and wasn't too pleased with Lucas and Rachel._

_"Sorry, but I just met you what two days ago? I really don't think that's gonna happen," he told her._

_"Oh this is because of what you saw. Chase, I know there's something there with us," Brooke said._

_"I can't be rebound guy for you Brooke. You're upset, and I can see that. All you need is a friend right now. Maybe when you "recover" we can talk about it okay?" Chase said._

_"Whatever," Brooke said as the school bell rang for them to go to their next class._

_"See you around?" Chase asked._

_"Sure why the hell not?" Brooke said walking away, she was really distraught about Lucas and never wanted to see him again._

_end of flashback_

**"You know what really ticks me off about our boys is the way they dealt with it, like right after class," Brooke told Haley who was sitting in the kitchen with her.**

_flashback_

_"Hey Brooke," Haley said sniffing._

_"Are you okay Hales?" she asked._

_"No, I saw Nathan with Peyton," Haley admitted._

_"So they were just English partners that's not something to get upset over," Brooke said, putting on a front that nothing was wrong with her._

_"No I saw them kissing. I guess Nathan's secret was that he was lying to me about loving me when he still loved Peyton," Haley said on the verge of tears._

_"That's not true. If it makes you feel any better, the same thing happened with me," Brooke admitted._

_"What? Lucas and Rachel?" Haley was completely shocked._

_"Yeah I know right? Lucas can't stand Rachel, and I mean at least Peyton and Nathan were assoicated with one another. Find your boyfriend making-out with some random slut and then see how you feel!" Brooke said, the tone of her voice was getting more and more angry._

_"Brooke that's terrible," Haley said, comforting her friend._

_"Do you wanna get out of here?" Brooke asked._

_"Nope, I gotta big Physics quiz, so I gotta stay. And I think it'll be interesting to see if the boys really admit to the truth," Haley nodded._

_"Yeah, then we'll really know if they're liars or not," Brooke said, who knew Tutor Girl could be so smart? Oh that's right she was Tutor Girl after all. _

_Haley and Brooke went and sat at their normal lunch table as they awaited Nathan and Lucas to come sit with them. Haley saw Lucas approaching. Which wasn't a good sign for her - what if Peyton and Nathan cut class together? Ugh._

_"Remember stay calm," Haley advised Brooke._

_"Hey Lucas!" Haley said as Lucas sat down at the table._

_"Hey Brooke, Haley!" Lucas said. "What are we having for lunch today?" he asked was completely unaware that Brooke knew._

_"Turkey," both girls replied in unison. Then Nathan approached the table._

_"Hey Nate!" Haley said with a smile._

_"Hey babe," he said kissing Haley on the cheek. _

_"So how was your english partners?" Brooke asked._

_"You don't wanna hear about it Brooke seeing as you don't like Rachel. I wish I was with you the whole time," Lucas said as he kissed Brooke._

_"Peyton was well...angry at me, so we didn't get much of anything done," Nathan replied._

_Haley couldn't fake it anymore, she had to go somewhere else. "Damn, I forgot! Me and Brooke need to go to our French class and make up a quiz!" she said, hoping Brooke would catch on._

_"Oh yeah we do," Brooke said, perfect getaway she couldn't stand it anymore._

_"See ya!" both girls said as the walked off._

_end of flashback_

**"I know. If Nathan really loved me, maybe he should have just stopped. It was all bullshit," Haley said.**

**"I know, Lucas vowed to me he would never cheat or anything and here he is - cheating right in front of my face," she said.**

**"How are we going to deal with this Brooke?" Haley asked. Brooke was always a big planner, so Haley was hoping she had something figured out.**

**"I don't know H.J. All I know is I have to host this party tonight here," she said.  
****  
"How convient, Brooke. Too bad we won't be happily celebrating," Haley said.**

**"I know right? Just as long as those skanks don't crash this party, I will be heated," Brooke admitted.**

**"It's 7:30 we should probably get going," she said.**

**"Yeah you're right," Brooke said grabbing her car keys.**

**

* * *

**

Short chapter I know, I just wanted you all to be caught up. Thoughts? I need reviews so I can be inspired to write even more.

What will happen when Brooke and Haley come face to face with Lucas and Nathan?


End file.
